Game of Thrones and Dragons
by ArtAddictedArchitect
Summary: SI insert into game of thrones as the Dragonborn


I woke up to a slow gradual bumping with a headache.

_Urgh. I don't remember drinking last night._

The last thing I remember was booting up the PC, getting ready to play a heavily modded version of Skyrim.

_Did I fall asleep gaming? I am sitting up so there's that._

But things didn't add up. Why would I be in a rocking upright position if I fell asleep in my apartment?

With great effort I opened my eyes.

_Urgh. Everything's so blurry._

Blinking a bit I went to rub the grime out of my eyes.

But couldn't.

My arms were tied together:

_The fuck? What's going on._

Shaking my head furiously to get the eye booger's and mental cobwebs out I looked around, trying to furiously place where I was.

I was on the back of a wagon with three other prisoners. All of us were bound, and one was gagged. He was dressed in fine clothes worthy of medieval re-enactment.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right?" The guy sitting ahead of me said. He was a heavily build Nordic man.

"Walked right into that Dothraki ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

_Wait. What?_

Substitute Dothraki for Imperial, and the arid semi desert plain setting for cold northern forests and I'd be in Skyrim.

_Wait….. Dothraki? As in…. Game of Thrones?_

_WHat was going on here?_

* * *

***Ding***

**Gamer Introduction**

**The divine from Skyrim have decided to fuck with the gods of Westeros and thrown you into this world.**

**Congratulations! You are the Dragonborn!**

**You have all the abilities, items, and powers from the game along with the mods you had running!**

**In addition, dragons will come back to life by the number of levels you are multiplied by leagues. **

**This option is automatic and can not be changed.**

**Dragons can be killed, but will always be reborn minutes later until the dragonborn absorbs their life force.**

**Fuck with the royals! Turn the realm on its head! Watch the world burn at your feet!**

* * *

_Oh. _

_Oh no. _

_I was so screwed._

"Damn you." The horse thief said suddenly to the assassin.

"Everything was fine until you came along. The Dothraki were nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Meereen."

"You there." He said looking at me. "You and me - we should be here. It's these Assassins sent by Robert Baratheon the Dothraki want."

_Crap. _

I was so going to get executed.

No way around it.

The Dothraki hated horse thieves.

Homicidally so.

And if the other guys were assassins sent by Robert Baratheon it was the beginning of the series. Maybe even before Khal Drogo dies?

I moved my bound hands up to scratch my face to test if the screen I was seeing was real. It rippled like a pond where a rock dropped in when my hands moved through it's space.

A hologram.

"Where are they taking us?" I asked the assassin.

"You don't know?" The assassin chuckles. "The last Targaryen is what they were calling her," his eyes were full of mirth, seemingly resigned to his fate, "of course, as of the other night I suppose it's 'the mother of dragons' now."

I was fucked.

That's it, simply and royally fucked.

Well, At least I could look around and see where I was out.

Cranking my neck side to side, and with a particularly helpful bump, I saw the Dothraki horde in the distance. Not too far away now, perhaps another 5 minutes of travel.

Time to see what else this version of Gamer powers had.

The version of Skyrim I was getting ready to run had over 209 mods. Double jump just for me, better giants, overhauled combat systems, dozens of tweaks and overhauls to various systems.

Different elementals including air, earth, and metal. Hotspot toggle buttons where I could equip entire outfits and magic presents using the number keypads.

Unlimited number of summons, multiple dragon souls gained when absorbing a dragon's life force, seconds long cooldown for dragon Shouts—

* * *

***Ding***

**All the mods you had running were included.**

**Aren't you glad the sexy mage mod wasn't toggled?**

**Currently restrictions have been placed until certain criteria have been met.**

**Weak tier 1 magic spells & shouts unlock at level 10**

**Medium tier 2 magic spells & shouts unlock at level 25**

**Upper level and beyond unlock at level 50**

**All mods are active**

**All skill trees unlocked**

**All skill levels started at 5**

**No level or skill cap**

**In the event of death you will be bought back in exchange for 1 Dragon soul of energy**

**Current souls: 0**

* * *

Okay.

Allright.

This could work. One of the mods I had running was extra health, magic, and stamina that would grow exponentially as I leveled up.

Everything was three times higher than the norm.

I started with a extra 900 stamina/health/mana.

And everything regenerated. Slow now, but the rate would eventually pick up. Auto regen would probably save my life in battle.

Honestly I had so many mods running, I'd need to sit and look through the list soon.

As soon as I got out of this scrap.

One thing for sure I had running was every dragon soul I absorbed, I got it threefold. Killing one dragon would give me three souls, three tries to continue staying alive.

The menu popped up when I needed it, maybe everything else was the same?

* * *

**Correct!**

**Menu options are triggered mentally **

**No looking around and poking the air like a idiot or muttering under your breath!**

* * *

Nice.

Well, that's one less thing to worry about.

What were my stats?

* * *

**Level: 5**

**Exp: 0/500 **

**Health: 1,400**

**Mana: 1,400**

**Stamina: 1,400**

* * *

That seems good?

I didn't really have anything else to base the stats off of though.

Guess I would find out soon.

* * *

**Beginner 0-10**

**Novice 10-20**

"**Good" 20-40**

**Expert 40-60**

**Master 60-80**

**Legendary 80-100**

**This applies to levels and stats **

* * *

Okay. So that meant that I'd fight like a novice, but be evenly distributed between everything.

Huh, I'm a literal jack of all trades. I sorta suck at everything. But that was the first step towards being sorta good at something.

I'll take it.

If this played out like the Skyrim intro, and with my level 5 any dragon skeletons within 5 leagues would be reborn— soon I could expect my execution to be delayed.

Good.

The Dothraki were terrifying.

And I had no backup chances.

Dragons would spawn automatically from any fossils in the area around me. And then the dragons could fly around and bring other dragons back. It's a relief everything wasn't depended on me.

With the ability to get 3 souls worth of energy for every dragon, after a while I could find the perfect equilibrium between dragons and the human population and grow strong.

But that would be for later.

The wagon was closing onto camp.

Maybe there was something useful in the inventory? A dagger to cut the binds, or something to help me escape.

* * *

**Inventory access not allowed during introduction**

**Afterwards anything in the Inventory can be recalled or accessed any time through the Inventory Window**

**Maximum number of windows: 3 **

**Maximum distance for window: 1 meters**

**Maximum size: 1 meters**

**Plus one meter tied to every five levels gained**

* * *

This inventory window rocked. I was level 5, and it looks like the distance away from me I could open it, and the corresponding size was tied to my level.

Only 3 windows at a time could be better, but I'd take it. With the recall option I could sneak through the Lannister camps, pick up their weapons and armor before putting it all back, and then mass recall everything halfway during a battle.

Or open a window in front of me, and have it act as a shield.

* * *

**Items must be physically held to be placed in inventory **

* * *

Or not.

But still. The possible damage I could cause… in the future.

If I lived that long.

Because right now we were entering the Dothraki camp, with them jeering and yelling at us.

Again, holy crap, the Dothraki were terrifying.

If I were level 10 I could use destruction Magic to bring through the ropes binding me. If I had access to the Inventory I could also slip away.

What I'd give for the ability to do ID create.

The wagon stopped and the Dothraki turned and yelled at us. Another horde member came over and jerked the rope tying us all together.

"No please!" The horse thief cried. "You don't have to do this!"

The Dothraki pulling the line turned, and just spit in his face. Horse thief's face turned white from fear. Shouts and shrieks of the rolled up horde was rising and climbing in the air around us.

We were being lead to the middle of camp.

A few tense anger filled minutes later we arrived at a tent. Sir Jorah Mormont stepped out from it.

An older man with grey in his scruffy beard, Mormont was a imposing figure as in this day and age- to grow old was a accomplishment. As a warrior triple so.

"So," He said, "Here you are. The traitors sent to kill our queen."

He looked at us with great distaste and with personal hate in his eyes. From what I remembered he too was a spy, and at some point became loyal to Daenerys.

Looks like that point was today.

And he was going to kill us all before we could talk. So we couldn't rat him out.

"No!" The horse thief cried. "I don't belong here! Please let me go."

The Dothraki leading our line suddenly struck that thief. He said something in their language and spat at the thief again. Then he jerked the rope around my wrists and said something else in Dothraki.

Sir Jorah turned to me. "He says you aren't a assassin and that you were captured at the same time." He turned a scrutinizing gaze on me, trying to glean any secrets.

"He says they found you wandering dazed and confused. Wearing rags and a stupidly thick backpack. The pots that were tied to the back had come loose, and the clanging alerted the guards."

Sir Jorah continued to look at me while coming to a decision. Seeming to conclude that I was just a idiot he turned to me to let me go.

"I hope you realize that I'll have to kill you on principal." Sir Jorah said. "Nothing personal. I'm sure you understand."

_Fuck. So much for getting my hopes up._

Seeing a chance, the horse thief took a break for it. He didn't get far. The Dothraki who drove the cart scoffed, then threw his arakh violently.

It pierced his back.

The horse thief fell to the ground screaming. Gravel and sand crunching underfoot softly the Dothraki walked over slowly. He grabbed the handle of the weapon and pulled it out twisting, and with one violent slash decapitating the thief.

The surrounding horde members cheered and shouted celebrating. Someone else came over and started pissing on the body.

The Dothraki did not like horse thief's.

In the midst of the cheering sir Jorah looked at our guards. "Gag them."

* * *

We were drawn on our knees, hands still tied, and gagged unable to speak. A chopper block was brought out. Literally a stump they found just for the occasion.

Sir Jorah took out his sword with a soft swish. The light reflected off it in a deadly sheen.

Looking at a Dothraki guard he nodded, and the guard pulled the tent flaps back.

Out stepped Daenerys Targaryen with three small dragons flapping around her. They flapped like bats, looked reptilian, but seemed to behave like cats. She was feeding them small strips of meat.

Daenerys herself looked pristine and exactly like the show. But tv couldn't capture the madness in her body language, or the harshness in her eyes. She had just burnt khal Drogo recently, there were still soot stains in small crevices on her face.

She Then focused on us, looking at the three of us on our knees. From her point of view, all of us, myself and the thief included had come to make her dragons bleed.

And there would be blood.

Ours.

"You have been accused of the attempted assassination of our queen- Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, and Mother of Dragons." Sir Jorah said.

"The punishment for this act of treacherous behavior is death."

Daenerys looked at us. "Start with the finely dressed one. Leave the idiot for last. Him I want to talk to."

"Very well my queen." Sir Jorah said. He nodded to a Dothraki and the assassin that I had talked to on the cart was dragged over. His clothes didn't match his attitude, he acted more like a scared boy- probably being a spy for the Spider and having been bribed into doing this.

The other co conspirator was a teenage boy wearing rags, perhaps 15 years old. Just a boy really.

"I'd give you the honors of a last word," Sir Jorah said, "but you don't deserve it friend. Best of luck in death."

The spy turned assassins eyes widened in horror. And with a rapid swing, his head dropped to the ground. A spray of blood shot out into the air misting and drizzling into the coarse sand.

The headless body dropped onto the ground. Blood tickling and gushing out in uneven dribbles, the sand a thirsty sponge drinking it up. A far off roaring sound filled the air. But that might have just been my ears ringing.

I'd never seen someone die two meters from my face. The smell of burnished copper filled the air turning my stomach.

Before I knew it, the sword sang in the air again. Another head rolled on the sand, dirt and debris sticking to the wet wound.

"Untie the gag sir Jorah." Daenerys said.

The gag was yanked off my mouth. I moved my jaw, trying to get some feeling back into it and the taste of rag off my tongue. Smacking my mouth to get some saliva back in it Daenerys asked me a question.

"Who are you? And why were you wandering around my camp at night?"

* * *

**Character Creation Screen**

* * *

***Mod activated***

**Screen can be accessed at any time**

**All creatures and Species available **

**Hotset's active **

**Active: 1/100 **

**Every dragon killed unlocks more available presets **

**Dragons killed: 0**

**Chimera mode unlocks at level 10**

* * *

**Save states are semi temporary**

**It creates a template preset that you can come back to anytime**

**Small alterations can be made at any time**

**Alterations can be saved in 5 subsets triggered at any time**

**Race and facial structure are locked once a template is finalized **

**Everything else can be altered and saved whenever the whim strikes**

* * *

I was essentially a shapeshifter provided I'd killed enough dragons to have multiple modes to shift from.

And Chimera mode would be a lifesaver.

For shits and giggles I downloaded a mod that let me play as literally everything in the game if I wanted to. From a spider, to a dragon, or frost troll.

In Chimera mode parts that should never be able to work together could. In something akin to Spores Character Creation I could add limbs of a spider onto a wolf and play as that — or be a Cat Girl with Khajiit ears.

With the character creation screen up, time had froze. Well not froze per day, just greatly, greatly slowed down. Everything went Grey- but I could see time was moving by looking at the fresh flies that were starting to be interested in the recently headless corpses around me.

Who was I?

Right now I looked exactly like a young Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean. That had a certain amount of sense I suppose. Hot, but realistically so. Dark hair that could pass for a northerner, but a face that wouldn't be out of place in any merchant city in this world.

I should see what the Daedra consider 'small alterations' before I face the music with Daenerys and the horde of Dothraki.

Mentally clicking on the avatar of myself I waited to see how many sliders and presets could be brought up.

_Holy crap._

Literally hundreds. I could change my eyes in anyway I wanted to, including anime eye colors like Orochimaru's gold or goat and fox eyes with bizarre pupils.

The shape of my hands, how long my fingernails could be, how much and where exactly the body hair would go. Scars, tattoos, disfigurements.

Even 30 or so sliders for my sexual organs.

Of course the Daedra would give me the options to have a dong that would fit a horse. Literally in this case.

My body was frozen in time with only my eyes able to move, but tweaking sliders gave me a phantom limb feeling to get a good idea of what to expect.

That would be something to experiment with later.

Muuuch later.

I might as well be Orlando Bloom. Worse things could happen after all.

I made a few tweaks, dragon serpentine eyes with the vertical pupil slits for dramatic effect, and downsizing the size of my cock and balls to something normal.

The Daedra probably thought it was funny to give me testicles the size of large ripe plums, and a cock that was over one third of a meter in length.

And with a mental click, I finalized The presets and exited out of the menu.

Time resumed.

* * *

"Are you a mute as well as dumb?" Sir Jorah said. "The queen asked you a question."

_Time to do this dramatically._

I looked up at Daenerys and blinked the tears out of my eyes. Changing the eyes to serpentine for dramatic effect didn't hurt, but It did feel weird. My viewpoint shifted as the sides of my vision blurred slightly, and the center sharpened.

No thermal vision though.

Seemed like it was just a somewhat cosmetic alteration to my pupils. I'd probably need to use Chimera mode for that.

"Dragonborn."

"What." Daenerys said.

"I am the Dragonborn," I said, "when the dragons were born last night anew I was too."

_I_ _was bullshiting so hard._

"I have come down from another plane of existence. My purpose is to combat the spread of wild dragons, who now return from the grave. Only I can permanently end them, and until I do they will terrorize the landscape forevermore."

Daenerys and Sir Jorah looked at me while the Dothraki translator was talking to the horde.

There was a tense moment of silence.

And with a chuckle it was broken.

All at once everyone started laughing.

Some Dothraki threw their heads back and have great belly laughs. Sir Jorah was laughing so hard he had to wipe away tears. Daenerys laughed wryly, one corner of her mouth lifted.

"I see now that you are just a idiot. A brave one, but a idiot nonetheless." The Dragon Queen said. "Did you honestly think a lie like that would work? That is too much- even for me."

She looked at Sir Jorah, any traces of amusement gone. "Cut off his head."

* * *

I was dragged to the chopping block.

_Looks like this is the end._

And then I heard it.

A roar.

Out of the edges of camp came tumbling a glowing half formed dragon skeleton. Breaking out of the rock wall, the skeleton was rapidly growing flesh and ligaments. It was about the size of a elephant, or what Daenerys dragons would be when she got the unsullied army. It barreled over horses, gnashing it's teeth, trying to eat them up.

And the horses screamed.

Dothraki riders looked, saw a skeletal Dragon coming back to life, and saw their horses run in fear. All at once they unleashed their weapons and charged.

The Dothraki holding me down started yelling. And suddenly mid conversation I understood him.

* * *

**Auto translate on**

**Spend enough time around a language and be fluent in it**

**Current languages:**

**English**

**Dothraki**

* * *

"—_must be a witch! Let me cut off his head Khaleesi!"_ He shouted.

"_He May be telling the truth! Don't kill him!"_ Daenerys commanded.

"_Everyone knows that after killing a sorcerer their magic goes away. It is known! I am killing this bastard now, for the safety of the camp!"_

He unsheathed his arakh and went to cut off my head."_Forgive me my queen!"_ He shouted and swung.

But my head was no longer there.

I rolled on the ground and kicked him in the knees. He fell, and the arakh stabbed into the ground. Seeing him dazed and confused I took the chance, looped my hands over the sword and crescent like weapon, and cut my bonds free.

The Dothraki stood up angry.

He spared a glance at the wild Dragon. At that moment enough flesh had regrown that it's chest and head were mostly intact.

It roared again.

And this time it breathed out Dragon fire.

The surrounding Dothraki and horses died instantly. Heat bloomed in the sky, and the screams of men and horses filled the air.

The Dothraki I was fighting looked at the scene in horror. Many fine stallions and mares were being slaughtered.

I took the chance.

Grabbing the arakh, I swung it at him in his blind spot. And cut into his neck.

His head went flying, blood squirting in the air, drenching my hair. Surrounding guards suddenly brought their focus back on me, and flanked to protect the queen. Believing I'd be running to kill her next.

* * *

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**Level 7**

**Current Exp 130/7,000**

* * *

I ran towards the dragon. Partly to gain the experience needed, but also to not avoid this chance.

The Dothraki were stabbing at it as a horde. Their swords cut into the flesh, but then it was rejected and healing with the glowing light of restoration magic.

I was weak.

Dragons would soon be plentiful.

Let the Dothraki whittle it's health down, and I would Deal the finishing blow.

The dragon was rampaging. Snatching up people and horses alike indiscriminately. I ran through camp, Dothraki not paying me a lick of attention as they were battling the dragon.

I looked at it.

* * *

**Wild dragon**

* * *

It's health bar was low.

One good killing blow was all that was needed.

Anything not done by me would kill it temporarily, only for it to come back to life minutes later with a fully ranked up health bar.

The dragon roared again, sweeping its head in a sidewinding fashion breathing flame everywhere. The surrounding Dothraki died.

I ran toward the flame, with my health full I could tolerate a few seconds of it before it damaged me. I slid on the ground, aiming for the space underneath it's head.

And when the dragon stopped, I stabbed up with all my might, piercing through its soft chin, through the brain, and piercing the skull.

The dragon died.

It screeched the whole time, thrashing indiscriminately. Then it's body got consumed in a golden flame.

The flame rose higher into the air, before being funneled towards my mouth. I absorbed it, like water going down the drain the dragons life force was absorbed into me. And made me stronger for it.

* * *

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**Level up!**

**Level 11**

**Current Exp 50/11,000**

**Dragons killed: 1**

**Dragon Souls: 3**

**Character presets active: 2/100**

* * *

The sound of fire and crackling logs was all that filled the air. It was silent.

And then Daenerys walked over, through the carnage of smouldering body's, and small grass bushfires.

"Who are you really?" She asked.

I took a moment, and went into the Character Creation Screen. Having hit level 11 I was able to activate Chimera mode.

I could use this chance to run away, turn into anybody else and be safe for a while.

Or I could become a demigod.

* * *

**Character Creation Screen**

* * *

**Race: Chimera (Argonian/ Dragon)**

**This combination combines the best of both Dragons and Argonians to become a bipedal humanoid Dragon.**

**Wings are toggleable and will let you fly**

**Fingers have to option to have claws at will **

**Can breathe underwater **

**Immune to fire and heat**

**Teeth can shift from omnivore to carnivore mode**

**Skin can shift from scales to bone armor **

**Finalize?**

* * *

Oh yeah.

Not even a question.

This hybrid looked too cool to pass up.

The basic body of a argonian, but with more spikes. Prominent elbow, knee, shoulder, and head spikes. Literally looked like someone took a dragon and made it humanoid in a dark red and black color scheme.

Four fingered hands, three retractable clawed talon like fingers and a thumb.

Recessed nostrils, extra lung capacity, and a neck that had a few more vertebrae for being able to look around in the air.

Wings that had additional spikes in a miniature grasping bar like hands, those could shoot magic spells while I flew into battle duel wielding swords.

Eyes that could see in the dark and had a extra internal eyelid.

Looking like this would be nothing but pure intimidation.

And if things went sour, I could fly away.

"You asked me who I was Daenerys Targaryen, first of her name, and the Mother of Dragons." I said while mentally agreeing to the Character preset.

My body erupted in golden flames while I transformed into the Dragonoid. Cracks and pops filled the air as joints rearranged themselves and bones broke.

Seconds later I spread my new winds dispersing the flames of regeneration, sunlight filtering through the leathery skin behind me.

I opened my new draconian eyes dramatically, glowing in a golden light with a single terrifying slit. Dual eyes of Sauron shone with a halo of sunlight behind me.

"I am the Dragonborn. You could call me…. the father of Dragons.

* * *

**Authors note:**

* * *

_**This idea just wouldn't leave my head. I'm not going to be focusing so much on this story as I am with Theory Of The Big Bang, But I had to get it written out to clear up the brain space.**_

_**Let me know how you feel about it. I've read a lot of Gamer/Game of Throne fics but haven't ran into a Skyrim crossover yet.**_


End file.
